Love of the Dead
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: The Volturi have gotten restless and so the Cullen's seek out a friend of Carlisle's. When she has remained unchanged after sixty years, they wonder what her story is and why her past is so intricately intertwined with the Volturi. KagomexEdward?
1. Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Edward/Kagome?_

**_Summary_**

_: They expected Kagome Higurashi to be some decrepit old woman but when she looks no more then seventeen years old, what are the Cullens to think? Horrors of Kagome's past are intricately intertwined with the Volturi and yet she has agreed to help this family due to past relations with Carlisle. Cruelty runs through her veins and she has done great terrors in the name of something good, some even for Carlisle, so what is this family to do when faced with the monster that is Kagome?_

**Love of the Dead  
Chapter One: Kagome [Reconstructed]**

"Sunrise, sunset, will you wash away the pain?"_ - Aiden  
_

x . . . . x

It was currently dreary in the normally bright and sunny streets of Tokyo, especially the parts of Tokyo where the Cullen family found themselves in all for the sake of a single human girl that ingrained herself so deeply into the lives of the immortals that surrounded her. Edward cast a look at the girl that shivered in his arms and slowly tucked the blanket she had around her tighter under her chin to keep the warmth she held inside the blanket. His golden eyes softened immensely and he found long, nimble fingers that could crush the life from her slowly caressing her cheek. His lips, cool and dry pressed to her forehead gently and pulled away, the warmth from her flesh clinging to his lips. It was for her that Carlisle had dragged his family half way across the world and Edward had found himself too touched by his 'father's actions that he could not protest the trip.

Amber eyes coolly surveyed the surroundings from within the van they were currently riding in with an air of purpose. It was not a pleasure trip that they were here for, no, not at all. The Volturi had been peeping around more than often, 'checking' in on the vegan family and their 'pet human'. They were pushing their boundaries, wanting the little human, Bella, to be turned immediately much to the protest of the family Cullen. Edward's grip tightened on the sleeping Bella at the thought of condemning her to a life that he himself could barely live with. Hence, why he and his family were in Japan of all places. Many years ago, Carlisle had visited the Land of the Rising Sun and had met a young woman that had all sorts of amazing abilities.

Carlisle had sworn that she had mentioned a spell of sorts that could possibly help the Cullen's with their plight.

_Edward didn't want to change his beloved Bella into a monster. _

_He couldn't live with anyone, himself especially, taking her human life from her._

_Even if it meant that she would one day grow old and die. _

The vampire breathed out through his mouth and used his free hand to run through his seemingly forever wind blown copper-brown hair. It was a human habit he had retained and did it when he was particularly anxious. The subject of Bella's mortality or possible lack of thereof was a particularly anxious subject for the never aging seven-teen year old. He just couldn't bring himself to rid of her natural existence and disrupt it for his selfish wants and needs. He wished she could see and understand that. He huddled around her humanity as though it were the last fire on earth and he needed it's warmth to survive. He only wished that she could see through his eyes and have the situations reversed. Yet, Bella often turned that around him and asked him how he would feel had he been in her shoes, to which he would calmly retort, 'For one, my feet would hurt due to my feet being a tad larger then yours' and then he would give her that smile she wouldn't be able to resist.

End of argument.

For that time being at least.

It would all start over and the cycle would continue.

Edward turned his head to the other members in the car and looked at the couples that surrounded him. Esme and Carlisle were seated up front with the driver, Edward and Bella shared the middle seat with Alice, while Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all sat in the back. The family had all decided to come, Rosalie with some coaxing from Esme, in order to offer moral support and help defend Bella from Volturi should they become unnecessarily pesky. He was grateful to the family and could feel his gaze soften toward the other vampires. Alice turned toward him, her short black hair falling into her honey orbs. She offered him a smile understanding how tense he was and the reasoning behind it.

She didn't ask, nor did she push her brother in the slightest. She just smiled and offered her silent support to which Edward was thankful. Out of everyone in his family, Alice was the one he most connected with. Quiet chatter filled the car and Edward let himself bask in the soft sounds. It wasn't long before the van had stopped before a large stairway. Carlisle spoke Japanese fluently and had expected his family to learn a good amount before leaving the United States, Bella included. The driver had pointed to the steps and had explained that this was their destination. Carlisle nodded his head and motioned for the family to get their bags from the back of the van as he paid the driver.

Edward slowly nudged Bella awake as his family began to vacate the vehicle and stand in the cool rain, though they wouldn't feel the temperature considering their own icy flesh. Bella slowly roused herself into the land of the living and breathing- well, kind of considering the company she kept. Lovely brown eyes blinked drowsily as her soft voice fell over him inquiringly, "Are we there yet?" she asked with a large yawn. Edward could only chuckle and nod his head as he slowly began to get out of the car. Bella followed suit and pulled an umbrella out of her small purse. The vampires just allowed the rain to fall around them, their clothing becoming wet with the water as it fell from the sky.

"I'm assuming we're going up?" Edward asked softly of his father as his eyes warily stared down the stairs. Carlisle could only nod and flash his teeth at the family in what was a grin.

"Of course we are, Edward. We can't go down now, can we?" he asked, voice laced with humor, amber eyes sparkling for a few moments before turning to face his family. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, please remember, my friend is quite old now. She must be in her early nineties by now. She knows what kind of creature I am but she may still be wary about the fact I have yet to age. Please don't go shocking her with anything. She was very dear to me in the past, very, _very_ dear and I won't have you guys giving the woman a heart attack. That means no horse-play, especially you Emmett-"

A loud, "Hey" was heard from the muscled vampire but Carlisle continued without batting a lash.

"-so please, please be on your best behavior." he finished as he took in everyone's slightly grim faces. If this plan were to fail then they were faced with two options, fight the Volturi or take away Bella's human life. Neither was very appealing. The family set about heading up the many stairs, Bella and Edward taking the rear considering she was the slowest member of the group. It was several minutes before they reached the top of the stairs and when they did, they were immediately on the defense when a slight commotion reached their ears.

"_Goddammit! I swear! Give me back my underwear!_" a feminine voice screeched out as the sound of running fell upon the group's keen senses, minus Bella. Though screaming like a banshee, the voice was soothing in a way lullabies were soothing. It was soft and slightly husky, a voice to turn heads in a crowded room.

"_Neh! But-but... I like these!_" another more masculine voice whined out, laced with pure mischief. It too was husky but a octave deeper then the female's.

"_Then buy your own instead of sneaking mine away!_" the sound of grunting filled the rainfall followed by a cry of pain.

"_Ah, ah, ah, koishii, I never said I liked them for me. I meant for you, of course!_" there was a growl, clearly from the female as two figures found themselves running around the front of the shrine. Several sets of eyes followed the two. One was clearly not human, nor were they werewolf which caused shock to go through the minds of the others. Clearly male, the non-human was running away from a much smaller feminine figure. The male was very tall, even from the distance the others were at, they could estimate his height running at about six foot four inches. Short auburn hair was excellently trimmed, falling messily over turquoise, laughter filled eyes. Fangs peaked over sensual, light pink lips and elfin tipped ears slipped through the tousled hair. The face was far too beautiful to masculine yet far too masculine to feminine. The man was shirtless, allowing his chiseled torso to be seen and admired by all. His skin was lightly tanned and hanging off his hips were a pair of designer jeans. From his rear peaked a wet but full creme colored tail, long and sleek.

Behind him was a woman no older then seven-teen, gorgeous in her own right. Long black hair tumbled to her waist in waves and some strands were plastered to her cheek due to the amount of rain that continued to fall steadily. Her skin color was almost porcelain and her eyes were two shining blue orbs on all that paleness. Long, sooty black lashes clung to her cheeks when she blinked and her face was filled with soft angles. Her lips were a full pouting red and she appeared to be no taller than five foot three inches. Her bosom was generous and her waist was small. Her legs were toned but not overly so and she over all screamed 'delicate'. She ran with a dancer's grace and wore nothing but a black tank top and a pair of mid-thigh length denim shorts. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary with her except for the unnatural color of her eyes.

Both figures stopped immediately as they saw the eight that stood on the top of the stairs. Muscles tensed in both parties as though prepared for some terrible encounter. Carlisle though seemed at ease as he looked at the two people in front of him. The couple stared at the vampires in confusion but also with a hint of wariness and hostility, hostility coming more so from the male rather than the female. The female immediately took a step forth, brows furrowed in question as the male grabbed her upper arm. Carlisle reverted to Japanese and began to speak to the two, holding his hand up at his family to keep them from being rash.

"_Hello._" Began the good doctor, a smile curling his lips upward as he bowed at the waist before standing tall. "_You must be Kagome's granddaughter. You're the splitting image of her at your age. I'm an old friend and am wondering if she's currently in?_" he inquired as he looked at the sopping wet two. The male immediately began to laugh and spoke in rapid Japanese, just barely understood by the American's.

"_Oh that's rich! He thinks you're your own granddaughter!_" the male began to choke out between gasps of laughter. He found the whole situation to be quite humorous as the female only stood and stared at the Carlisle. Recognition slowly filtered through her lovely blue orbs and she took several steps forward.

"_Carlisle? Carlisle Cullen? Is that you?_" she asked softly, voice slightly timid and unsure as she continued walking forward.

"_Your grandmother has mentioned me I presume?_"

"_Carlisle... it's me, silly. I'm Kagome!_" the girl said with a gentle curl of ruby lips upward. She wasted no time in tossing her arms around the doctor's waist and nuzzling her head into his chest. "_It's been so long! How've you been? I've heard some terrible rumors concerning you!_" Carlisle could only stare down at the female in shock, lips slightly parted. Kagome looked up and her brows furrowed once again at his lack of response. "_Carlisle... what's wrong? Don't you believe it's me?_"

"The Kagome I knew," he began, reverting to English in his distress. "... is supposed to be in her early nineties by now. You are no more than a girl." he whispered and the group looked at the woman claiming to be this 'Kagome' much more closely. Kagome pulled away from Carlisle and tilted her head to the side in confusion. Her brows furrowed and she brought her dainty hands to clasp in front of her. "There is no way you are Kagome, this is something I refuse to believe." he almost growled out and the Cullens looked upon Carlisle, having never heard the tone in the doctor's voice before.

"It really is me, Carlisle." the young girl murmured also in English, the pain in her voice evident. She lifted her arm, the bottom side of her wrist held skyward. "Just take a small sniff, and you'll realize who I am." she said softly. Edward took a small sniff and realized he couldn't smell her scent her. Even in the rain, her close proximity would have allowed for some scent. Where there was a lack of her natural scent, it soon appeared in a wave. It filled the air and swirled around the vampires enticingly. She smelled of cinnamon and reeked of the scent of thunderstorms and fresh rain, the scent of power. It disappeared as suddenly as it came but it was too late, the vampire with the least control was lunging toward her.

Carlisle barely had time to scream, "Kagome!" as Jasper pushed the older vampire away. True, Carlisle was older and therefore had more power but Jasper... Jasper had the years of training to back up his lack of age. Edward watched in barely concealed horror at the scene unfolded before his eyes. He was fast, faster than his siblings but even he knew he wouldn't make it in time to save the old friend of Carlisle. Instead, Edward pulled Bella back and shielded her eyes from the gore about to unfold. Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash as Jasper closed in on her. There was a rush of wind and then the male from earlier was crouched in front of Kagome, a smirk placed firmly, almost ferally on his lips.

He pushed from the ground in a swirl of power and raindrops that exploded as he met Jasper in mid air, the water droplets crashing around them as their bodies impacted onto the other. Surprisingly, instead of Jasper with all his strength, ending up on top of the other male, the other being ended up pushing Jasper away and was straddling his waist. One of his dangerously clawed hands was wrapped around the Jasper's throat and his other hand was alight with a blue, cackling flame held right above the vampire's head. It burned bright even in the crashing rain. A scream slipped passed Alice's lips as she moved to intercept the creature's hand as Jasper snarled and clawed, attempting to damage the other but he stayed firmly in place, keeping the snapping jaws in firm place.

As Alice moved, she was stopped by a warm hand gripping her tightly, and almost bruising, which was something considering that Alice was a vampire and the hand gripping her arm was human. She looked into the smiling face of Kagome and Alice tried to pull away, terror written on her pretty features. "You move, and I kill you." Kagome whispered softly, the smile still on her face as pushed passed Alice and toward the two males. "_Shippo!_" was the call in Japanese and the hand stopped releasing flames abruptly. The man, Shippo, looked up at Kagome, his hand still holding the snarling Jasper.

"_Hmm? What is it, Kagome?_" Shippo asked. Kagome moved toward the vampire and as she went she held out her own hand, careful of snapping jaws. The vampire resembled no more than a rabid dog and Kagome merely shook her head. Kagome moved her hand to overlap Shippo's and she gestured for him to release the vampire to which he did. Carlisle was about to cry out but Kagome seemed to be holding the vampire at bay on her own though she was human.

"Listen, vampire." she murmured softly, a soft growl filling her voice. "This is my house, so I suggest you learn to be very quiet, very soon, or your death will be something Shippo and I will enjoy very, very much." her hands closed in on his windpipe and then her pale hand glowed silver and the black hunger faded from Jasper's eyes and was filled once again with the honey color. He looked at Kagome with something akin to fear and Kagome released him. "Good boy." she said gently, her smile still firmly set in place though her eyes were filled with something Jasper never thought he'd see again. There was the horror of battle, the wisdom of cruelty, and the eyes empty, cold, and unforgiving of one that had done unspeakable terror. He himself had a set of eyes like that.

She stood and turned toward Carlisle. "Still believe I am not who I say I am? My scent drives most vampires mad with blood lust in just a moment of sniffing it. I keep it hidden and they leave me alone. Remember?" she asked, her eyes searching Carlisle's. He only nodded his head once and Kagome smiled. "I'm glad you believe me now so let's head on inside. We have much to discuss and I am quite curious as to why there is a vampire holding a human against his chest as though the unspeakable were happening." Kagome then turned and walked toward a front door, her hand gripping Shippo's on the way, pulling him inside as well.

The vampires and single human looked at one another but Carlisle was already headed inside. They had no real idea what had just happened, who or what Kagome was, and what the young man was either. Edward wondered when he would start to regret coming here and if Carlisle felt the same now. Pulling the slightly shaking Bella with him inside, he was met with several towels being tossed into his face by Shippo and his family was being greeted with the same treatment. The male led them all to a living room as they dried themselves the best they could with their towels. The living area was filled with shadows cast from a fire that Kagome was slightly tending. She looked up and Shippo walked toward her, wrapping her in a large fluffy towel. She sat cross-legged on the floor and gestured for the rest to sit upon the couches that surrounded the fireplace.

They did so and sat in silence for several moments until Carlisle finally let the tension eat at him. "I don't understand, Kagome. How are you still so young? I know you aren't a vampire, but how is this possible?" he asked gently, the need to understand clear in his voice. Shippo and Kagome glanced at one another and Kagome moved to sit on her knees in front of Carlisle. She pressed her head to his lap, eyes softening and the family felt as though were intruding on a private moment. "Before we begin though, this is my family..." he murmured, gesturing to each and saying their names. "Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Bella." Each nodded a wary greeting but Kagome paid no heed.

"Behind me is Shippo and he has a lot to do with why I have not aged." Shippo merely tilted his head in greeting and then sat back, one leg bent, a long arm resting upon it. He sat with arrogance and aggression, his body coiled and tightened, prepared to battle at a moment's notice. It set several of the vampires on edge but Shippo paid them no mind. Kagome looked up at Carlisle. "Shippo is kitsune, a fox-demon. He has been my companion for many, many years and was away when you and I met." she smiled softly, her eyes twinkling merrily. "I have been around for more than five hundred years." she whispered to him. "I know it seems impossible but it isn't, that I promise. There is a well on this shrine that transported me five-hundred years into the past. A scared artifact was born within me and ripped out of my body when I was but fifteen years old by a centipede demon. I journeyed through time for many years trying to piece the artifact together after accidentally destroying it.

Shippo was one of my companions though he was nothing more than a child. When we finally pieced together the artifact, I was given a choice. I could either return to my time, or stay in the era I was currently in but either way I would be 'blessed' with immortality. Shippo convinced me to stay in the past because at least this way I'd have someone to grow old with until I reached my family. I would be given 'practice' watching human's die around me. So it was very possible that we met when we did which was the 1930's if I am not mistaken." she looked at him and noticed the disbelief written on his face.

"Kagome... there are no such things existing in this life." he whispered to her.

"Just like there is no such things as vampire's, correct?" she snapped softly, anger filling her. "Hypocrite." she muttered before moving back toward the fire and curling into the side of the kitsune. "I share my damned story and the bastard doesn't even believe me." she murmured as she nuzzled the man. "What other reason do you have for my survival and then the very real kistune sitting beside me?" she called out, almost mockingly. There was no answer and she smirked, "Exactly."

"I may not believe your story but you're right, there really is no other explanation." Carlisle relented and she nodded her head at him. "Kagome... we came here for a very specific reason."

"I know. The Volturi want you something awful." she told him, the smirk playing on her lips fading abruptly. "Because of your human, I heard, though why do they want her." Kagome's eyes fell upon Bella and Edward tightened his grip upon the young girl. A feminine chuckle slipped passed her lips. "Do you seek to protect her from me, Edward?" she asked gently. "I'll eat you alive, doll-face. My question is why they want her to changed so terribly."

"Most vampire powers we find have absolutely no effect on her." Edward answered. "That alone makes her peculiar, and couple with the fact she knows of our existence and has yet to be changed is a liability that they do not want to have." Bella looked at Edward and cast him a fearful glance.

Shippo merely chuckled while looking down at Kagome. "It seems like they are in quite a pickle. What should we do?" he asked her softly, nuzzling the crown of her head with his nose.

"What exactly did you come here for, Carlisle?" Kagome asked as she sighed softly, enjoying the attention was getting from kitsune beside her.

"I came here in hopes I would get help from an old friend, Kagome." he said gently. "You were always a little twisted and corrupt and I understand that, and it was one of the reasons we remained friends. Your darkness was attracted the little light I managed to hold and my darkness was a mirror to your own, but you never once tried to hurt me and vice versa." he whispered, a pain clear in his voice. "We helped one another and you always had power, I know, and I ask that you just help us with those powers."

Kagome sat there for a few moments, her eyes unmoving, unyielding. Shippo whispered something low in her ear too soft for even the sensitive hearing of the vampires. Kagome thought whatever he said over and looked up at Carlisle. She looked to the fire and then her lips moved, barely any sound coming forth, "This you have right, Carlisle. We are friends. I cannot do what you ask of me, though."

"Why not?" he asked softly, yet anger in his voice. Kagome looked at him, a hollow look in her eyes.

"Oh Carlisle, if only you knew." she whispered softly, a sad smile playing upon her lips. "The spell requires the human sacrifice of a young newborn child, can you really take that kind of life?" she asked.

"No." was the soft answer, horror filling his eyes.

"Could you?" was the question from Rosalie.

"Yes." came from both Carlisle and Kagome at the same time and the family looked between the two.

"A spell to make someone appear like a vampire for a certain amount of time without actually killing them. The heart beat would be there, but so slow and soft no one would be able to detect it. The skin would be colder than ice. Contacts would take care of eye problem. Super human strength would be there but not quite as strong. The lack of blood lust would be there as well." Kagome chuckled humorlessly. "Could I do it? Take the life required to do the spell?" the chuckle turned to full blown laughter.

"She has done it before." Carlisle almost sobbed. "She did it for me." There were a collection of horror filled gasps.

"Dear, Carlisle, did you not tell them who they were meeting?" she asked, amusement clear in her voice.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **And here is Chapter One reconstructed! It will appear as Chapter Two on your updates but I assure you that there is no chapter Two yet. Personally, I like this version much better. It's less rushed. I like it :)  
**Sasuke:: **So, let us know what you think.  
**Youko:: **The next story to be reconstructed will most likely be the Second Chapter of 'Weapon Plus' so look it up and it should be out this week.  
**Alucard:: **This is the second story updated in the past few weeks so I believe dear 'Gome Yuki is back in the swing of things.  
**'Gome Yuki:: **Yeah, I hope so at least.  
**Youko:: **To prove that she has been updating it, here is an excerpt from 'Weapon Plus Chapter Two Reconstruction':

_"I did but... as I said, and I was **quite** serious about it, you must shadow your new caretaker, Naruto Uzumaki." was the soft, weary reply from the Hokage as Kagoome walked further into the room once again, this time not stopping until she reached Naruto's side, who was still seated. Their blue eyes connected and Naruto felt another shiver rip through his body, and Kagome merely gave him a smile that would have most males melt in their shoes. Leaning close, Kagome lifted a hand and touched the whiskered marking on his cheeks._

_Continuing to lean forward, she pressed her lips to the spot just under his ear, her small, warm tongue poking out to caress the lobe. The air left his lungs and he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused by the action. Tsunade watched this all with a critical eye and Kagome paid her no heed as she moved a small, dainty hand to the back of his neck. Skillful fingers that could cause more harm than good moved through the blond locks expertly. A smile lit her lips as she watched Naruto's eyes widen slightly as she pressed her lips against his fleetingly before pulling away._

**Sasuke::** So please review this chapter and let us know what you think. The more reviews we get the faster we update. _  
_


	2. Lies in the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Edward/Kagome?_

**_Summary_**

_: They expected Kagome Higurashi to be some decrepit old woman but when she looks no more then seventeen years old, what are the Cullens to think? Horrors of Kagome's past are intricately intertwined with the Volturi and yet she has agreed to help this family due to past relations with Carlisle. Cruelty runs through her veins and she has done great terrors in the name of something good, some even for Carlisle, so what is this family to do when faced with the monster that is Kagome?_

**Love of the Dead  
Chapter Two: Lies in the Past [Reconstructed]**

"If I was your vampire, death waits for no one. Hold my hands across your face, because I think Our time has come."_ - Marilyn Manson  
_

x . . . . x

_"Dear, Carlisle, did you not tell them who they were meeting?" she asked, amusement clear in her voice._

"Oh god." was the soft murmur that came over and over as Carlisle covered his face with his hands. There were tears falling from his eyes, tinted pink with blood_, _and for a moment, Kagome felt regret. Regret for telling him now, regret for not telling him sooner, regret for causing him _pain_. Her lips were set into a frown as all the amusement that she held was wiped away by an invisible hand. Beside her, Shippo gripped her hand in his, offering his silent support.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked softly, her horror a tangible thing on the air as she stared at her husband, her mate. She had no idea what the woman before her was talking about but the one she loved was in obvious pain and the vampires were all easily disturbed by the image of Carlisle falling to pieces before their very eyes. Carlisle wasn't overly emotional and never had they seen such a breakdown as the one they were witnessing. Rosalie looked at the small, Japanese female and anger coursed through her swiftly.

"How dare you?" she hissed angrily. Jealousy reared it's ugly head within her more than righteous anger at causing Carlisle pain. Jealousy for the fact that the woman was obviously still human and immortal while she herself had to give up her life to attain her immortality. Oblivious to the change in atmosphere. "If you cannot do it, don't lie about such a thing as sacrificing newborns!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the blond haired female and stiffened.

"I am _not _lying. Years ago, I took the life of a child for a _friend_. I took that life to ease the guilt he carried within him, to ease his pain, and his want." These people thought her a monster so let them believe what they wished. She wouldn't tell them the truth because they would not believe it if it bit them on the ass. It didn't matter what they thought, they were guests, merely family to a friend and their opinions and the like didn't matter in the slightest.

"How could you?" Carlisle nearly sobbed as he looked at her. Kagome felt an old pain rear it's ugly head at her. She met his eyes and for a brief moment, sadness filled those eyes before falling away and leaving only coldness in those oceanic depths. Her jaw set, eyes hard, Kagome allowed a gentle smile to flow onto her face though those eyes didn't change in the slightest.

"Because you asked me to, Carlisle. Because you got on your knees and you begged me to save the life of a girl that you brought into our world and didn't want to damn." she whispered softly, and Kagome was abruptly tossed into her memories as she remembered, she remembered things she wanted to forget.

_"Please... please, Kagome!"_

_The scent of sickness clung to the child._

_She lifted her arm..._

_"God! PLEASE! Not my child!"  
_

_A child wailed in the distance._

_The wailing soon ceased._

She banished the clips of her memories from her mind, not wanting to relive the whole experience. She would tell him one day, the circumstances of the death, but not now, not now so lost in his grief that he would think she made it all up to make him feel better. She looked at the man and she felt her poor heart stutter in her chest. She would not allow her emotions to get the better of her, not now, when he was obviously in so much pain. She wanted to cry with him, she wanted to scream, but she came to terms with what she had done many, many years ago.

"I don't understand." Edward said softly into the quiet that was filled with Carlisle's sobs. "What girl?" he asked, and Esme looked to her 'son' and wondered the same thing. Kagome arched an ebony brow and looked at the vampire that was still sobbing like a child. He had so many skeletons within his closet that she didn't know what to do. Obviously, he had kept the details of his past under lock and key. She shook her head and wondered why he would come here at the risk of everything he previously was being revealed.

"You are so very clueless, vampires." Shippo spoke from beside Kagome. He shook his head and stood from the floor. He leaned down, pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and straightened. "It seems like it'll be a very long night, Kagome. I'll cancel our dinner reservations and let the others know we won't be able to make it." Kagome nodded her head and the kitsune dashed upstairs, pulling out a sleek black phone as he took the stairs two at a time.

"It isn't my story." Kagome murmured softly as she looked at Edward and the human, Bella, huddled in his arms.

"Tell them, Kagome. Just tell them." Carlisle whispered as he composed himself. Kagome never hesitated in starting their story.

"Carlisle and I had been friends for a year or so and sometime during our second year of friendship, he met a girl. She was a nurse, working at the same hospital as Carlisle. There were no romantic interests on either side but a close friendship developed and she found out. The young woman knew that Carlisle was a vampire, she was very bright for her twenty-five years and she pieces together his puzzle. We all know that nothing get's passed the Volturi and they found out about the friendship. Carlisle had no intention on turning the girl and they told him, that they would kill her. He came to me and asked if there was anything I could do and I could, and I did. I told him the ritual was a dire thing, the consequences would be drastic and he said he didn't care, he just wanted me to save her. Save her I did."

It seemed like she wouldn't get a reprieve from her memories after all.

_"They are threatening her! They are threatening me, Kagome!" Carlisle growled in anger as he looked to Kagome whom was sitting on her porch, eyes looking at his outburst in amusement. The house she currently lived in, was small, more of a cottage than anything but it was lovely, painted with cremes and whites. "You have some special powers, you know some spells, is there anything you can do?" he asked desperately, his body trembling in fear for the woman-child he had called his friend. She was only a nurse, not a threat._

_"I might." Kagome said softly as she crossed her legs, the long skirt she wore effectively covering everything. Carlisle looked at her and through himself in front of her, looking down at her as though she had said, 'Santa Clause is real' and provided proof of it. "But the spell is quite a handful and has some pretty dire consequences and ingredients." Kagome warned as she looked at the vampire. The panic in his eyes struck something in her. "There might be human sacrifice."_

_At this point Carlisle didn't care. The life of someone he knew, or the life of a human he had never met? He chose the human he knew every time. "I don't care! I don't care." he whispered, throwing himself at her feet, whimpering ever so softly. He bowed before her, begging her. "Please... please, Kagome!" he whispered urgently. Kagome only nodded her head and walked down the stairs to her home, she stopped a little ways away from him._

_"It'll be done." she whispered and she walked off. The next time Carlisle saw her, her hands were covered in blood, her eyes were hollow, and in her hands was a flask filled with crimson liquid. He never asked and she never told, he only went back to his pet human and she drank the vile tasting liquid and for a short time seemed like a vampire and passed the inspection of the Volturi. It wasn't long after that Carlisle left. _

"That's pretty much what happened." Kagome murmured, turning to look at the family. "After a few months, slowly she became like a human again and that was all. Carlisle disappeared soon after that and I returned to my life."

"I was changed in 1918 and Esme was changed 1921. How could you two have met?" Edward asked, "How could we not have known you? Not known of Carlisle's life?"

"Remember, there was a year that I left home. I needed to get my things together. I still wasn't used to having others to take care of and I left to go and 'find myself' as they like to say." Carlisle uttered to the others in the room. Because of him and his selfish wants and needs, a child had been killed. His heart bled and if it had been beating it would have stopped in his chest. Kagome scowled at him.

"Get a grip, Carlisle." she growled at him. "I took the life, it was more my burden then yours. I buried my pain a long time ago so just _get over it_." she hissed. "You have bigger problems, all of you do. You shouldn't be so concentrated on what we did or didn't do in the past. It concerns absolutely _none of you_." Kagome hissed out, eyes narrowed, tired of the judgment but she understood, in a way.

If one killed a child, what else were they willing to do?

"She's right." Jasper spoke and the attention turned to him. "We all know of my past and it has just to be as bad as hers and yet you can accept everything I have done. My killing was mindless but hers, hers had some reason." he told the family and each nodded, understanding what Jasper was saying to them but Kagome was not Jasper. She was not family and Bella was _not _happy. What were they to do now? She was worried. She was beyond that everything. Would they change her now? Truly change her? Excitement coursed through her at spending her life with her vampire.

She couldn't help but ask, "Does this mean that you'll change me into a vampire now?" Edward glared down at her and shook his head adamantly. "But Edward- we're running out of time! Soon the Volturi will come and attack all because I am _still human _and you're not ready to change me! If you don't change me, I'll find someone else dammit!" she yelled angrily as she pulled away from him and stood staring down at him. Why couldn't he understand that all she wanted was to spend her life with him. _Extended life_.

"No, Bella! I can't!" he growled back at her. "Why can't you see that I just can't do it? I cannot bear the thought that you are just as damned as I am and that I took your life? I'll kill _anyone _that takes your human life, my family included, do you understand? If you have Alice or Carlisle or anyone else change you, I will _kill _them. I will tear apart my family because you were selfish and couldn't wait for an alternative!"

"I'm dying, Edward! Every second I am aging more and more and I will no longer be an attractive young girl. Don't you see?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"I love you though! Old, young, fat, skinny, I love you!" he whispered vehemently. He ached to pull her into his arms but she wouldn't welcome the gesture, he knew.

Why did it all have to be so difficult?

"As touching as this is, I think I might vomit." Kagome said, amusement, dark and clear, lacing her voice. Bella glared at the female and just couldn't keep her comment to herself.

"Just because you are too corrupt to have been able to find love, don't try and pull what we feel down a peg!" she growled and Kagome howled in laughter until tears filled her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Those tears were partially tears of twisted mirth and aching sadness. As her laughter subsided and the tears were wiped away, Kagome looked at the human and was across the room, warm throat in her hand. Edward moved to attack her but Kagome squeezed the the delicate throat.

"Now, now, Edward, if you attack me, all I have to do is squeeze..." which she did for emphasis and Bella clawed at the hand. "...and I will sap the life from her human and very breakable body." she gave a feminine, dark chuckle and looked toward Bella. "Listen, Bella. I have loved and been loved in return and it was the most wondrous thing I have ever felt. Speak of things you don't truly know or understand and this throat of your yours will be leaking blood next time. Understood?"

Bella could only gape and wonder what exactly Carlisle had gotten them all into and what kind of friends he kept.

She had been too long hanging around the 'civilized' entities of the supernatural world and was not used to this sheer and utter show of power and intimidation, two things Kagome was good at. She was not unhappy to put Bella in her proper place. Her blue eyes flickered to the blond doctor and she internally sighed. That man had gone far too soft. He let he and his family become weak and complacent with their vegetarian ways and their passive attitudes. She would just have to toughen them up. There was no point in going through any trouble to save them if they were just going to killed by another and stronger coven in the future.

She released Bella and the girl gasped, taking in as much air as her lungs could hold and Edward was right by her side, patting her back and soothing her as she nearly burst into tears. Kagome only sneered. Carlisle looked over at Kagome and she in turn looked at him. "I can not do as you have asked of me Carlisle, old friend, I just can't. I will find a way to help you though. I will do everything in power to keep you and those you love safe because you are right..." she murmured. "You are indeed my friend and it would be terrible of me to leave you out to dry."

"I don't want you to help us out of obligation, Kagome." Carlisle murmured as Kagome shrugged, tugging on her still damp hair in an almost impatient gesture.

"I have been alive for five hundred years, Carlisle. I no longer think like a normal human, nor do I think like a vampire. My primary companions have been youkai and for the most part, I think like they do. It is quite difficult for me to be open with anyone other then a select few but you can guarantee that if I didn't want to help you in the _slightest _I would have gotten rid of you already and would have left you to your fate, understood?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side.

Shippo couldn't help but hear the conversation that was currently taking place downstairs and he sighed aloud. Visions and memories danced in his mind of a time where a smiling girl stood in place of the one that scowled and sneered. Words of encouragement and love stood place instead of sarcastic and cruel remarks. Cerulean eyes filled laughter replaced the cool gaze filled with indifference. The girl with all those positives aspects used to hold him in her arms and press warm kisses to the crown of his head.

He only wished that things had not taken a turn for the worst so many years ago.

Not that Kagome was those negative parts to him but he missed having her like that in front of people. He missed the sound of her laughter when they ventured in public, the carefree smiles she would cast in his direction. He ran a hand through his short locks and paused in his reflection of the woman he had come to care for more than anyone else in this world. He stopped his internal musings as he heard her speak again.

"You are welcome to stay the night if you haven't arranged other lodgings. Take any room but my own. Towels are in the hallway closet, extra blankets there as well. Bella can help herself to refrigerator, if you need extra clothing, then just ask and we'll see what we can find. If you need to hunt then the shrine grounds are filled with wildlife." with that said, he heard her move up the stairs and make her way to the room he was currently in. She opened the door, placed a sound proof barrier around the room, and simply looked at him.

He watched slowly as the hardness around her heart faded in his presence. She picked apart the barriers and the pieces of the cold faded from her eyes revealing the true person she was. His breath caught in his throat and he opened his arms wordlessly. She made a soft sound of dismay and she cried. She sobbed and screamed her frustration into is chest. His lips pressed to the top of her head in soothing kisses as sounds that weren't human in the slightest fell from his lips in a gentle manner.

"Why can't they just go away?" she whispered, pain solid in her voice. His throat threatened close as he held her tight.

"The Volturi." he murmured, not having to ask, having _been _there when everything went to hell.

"I don't understand!" she cried.

He was ashamed to say that he was glad when she had these moments of weakness. He was happy knowing that she wasn't this immovable force and actually had weakness like everyone else. He was happy because when she broke, when she fell apart, underneath her cracked facade so weak and soft like porcelain, he found solace in the Kagome he loved and cherished. When she broke she was still that fifteen year old girl that risked her life to save his when he was just a kit and nothing more.

"I know." Shippo whispered as she pulled away from him slightly and then he leaned down and caught her lips in a searing kiss.

He loved it when Kagome broke because then he could bury himself within the soft folds of her purity and taint her with his very being, his very _essence_, and for a moment he could wash their sins against the world away with her name on his lips, and his but a cry a to the heavens from her mouth.

_There... they knew no pain._

Downstairs, the family Cullen and one Little Ms. Swan, all looked at one another in shock. Emmett was the first to break the confused silence, "I am debating on whether I like her or not." he grumbled and Alice took her mate's arm fretfully. She feared very little in this world and the fact she feared a human female was a little more than frightening. Jasper held Alice comfortingly but she was currently trembling like a leaf, her Fae like features twisted with apprehension.

"Carlisle," Esme began softly. "Are we safe with this woman? She's killed a _child_ for God's sake." she hissed softly, her own fear taking hold of her. Carlisle blinked as he looked at every single member of his family, his gaze straying on Edward the longest.

"Darling... here in Kagome's presence is safer than any place in the world. She may have her own minor moral skirmishes but if she gives her word she will help us, then her honor binds her to do so." he murmured. "You have no idea the lengths she will go to in order to make sure we are _all _safe. If she cannot perform the spell then she will do everything and anything else she can to make sure all is well, even if it were to mean that Bella remain human and she be a nothing more than a body guard for the rest of Bella's days."

Edward looked at his adopted father and shook his head. Bella was still quite shaken and he looked down at her, his gaze soft. She was an obligation, he had brought her into his world when he should have turned and fled the opposite direction. She was his remaining heart, he hadn't thought he had one. She was human, and he could only love her more for that aspect.

Why couldn't the girl understand?

He loved her as she was but she couldn't remain as she was because of the Volturi and now they were stuck with a possibly insane woman that obviously wouldn't mind their deaths, even if it came from her own hand. He just couldn't understand why Bella couldn't be happy as she was. When he cared for as she was, why did it matter that not everything was perfect? Just because they loved each other, didn't that mean it was enough? Or was he just a hopeless romantic? Were all his ideals on love really going to be ruined?

"I don't _want _a bodyguard for the rest of my days, Carlisle!" Bella cried in frustration as she pulled away from Edward, her rock, and stood facing down the blond vampire. They would never understand her plight! They would forever remain unchanged and be together while she grew old and she died. Didn't they understand? "I want to defend myself and stay with you all forever! Is that too much to ask?" she whispered and they smiled at her. They actually had the _gall _to smile at her!

"Yes, Bella, it _is _too much to ask." whispered Esme as she looked at the one girl she thought she'd be adding to her family.

"You have no idea how _young _you sound." Rosalie practically spat at the girl, brushing her long, blond locks away from her face. " 'stay with you all forever', she says. She has No idea of what she asks." she muttered as she stood and looked at the slightly wet girl and with that she turned away and moved further into the house. Emmett looked at his family and gave a small shrug and followed after her, calling her name as he tried to calm her down and get her to apologize to the young girl that now had a mask of fierce anger sketched onto her face.

"Don't smile at me! Don't call me young!" she hissed in an angry whisper as her eyes, large and doe like, filled with tears of anger and sadness. She curled into herself as she sobbed, stressed beyond all reasonable belief. It was all too much, she just couldn't take it anymore. She was only human and she was falling apart at the seems where she continuously sowed herself up where a piece fell due to the fact she was loosing herself. Loosing herself in her responsibilities, in her love, in her _life_.

Bella only sobbed and Edward looked at Carlisle as though this were all his fault they were in this position.

Carlisle looked into those angry eyes and shook his head and wordlessly thought the same thing back at him, changing a few words, casuing his sons eyes to widen.

_'No, Edward, this is your fault._'

Edward knew it to be true and allowed Carlisle's harsh mental reply to go by without consequence.

If Edward had fled in the beginning the Bella would not be feeling this self loathing and he wouldn't be causing her pain.

His own self loathing welled within him swiftly.

It made him _sick_.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I can't seem to help the Shippo - x - Kagome... ever. So yeah, the strain of being human is causing Bella to be a little broken and stressed.  
**Sasuke:: **The strain of seeing Carlisle is causing Kagome to break.  
**Youko:: **She isn't evil but she isn't all that good either.  
**Alucard:: **You can expect the next chapter to have a little more insight and more to the chapter about the plot.  
**'Gome Yuki:: **Read and review! Thanks guys :)


	3. Wither

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Edward/Kagome?_

**_Summary_**

_: They expected Kagome Higurashi to be some decrepit old woman but when she looks no more then seventeen years old, what are the Cullens to think? Horrors of Kagome's past are intricately intertwined with the Volturi and yet she has agreed to help this family due to past relations with Carlisle. Cruelty runs through her veins and she has done great terrors in the name of something good, some even for Carlisle, so what is this family to do when faced with the monster that is Kagome?_

**Love of the Dead  
Chapter Three: Wither [Reconstructed]**

"Love me like you love the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart."_ - HIM_

x . . . . x

_His own self loathing welled within him swiftly._

_It made him sick._

A dainty, pale hand soothed away auburn bangs that were fluffy after drying naturally from the sweat that had previously coated the lightly tanned body it accompanied. There was a soft grumble as the head of auburn head pressed itself closer to the hand subconsciously. Kagome looked down at Shippo and shook her slightly damp head. She had taken a shower and had yet to be able to fall asleep. The scent of sex hung heavily in the air and teased her nostrils. Her eyes softened as she looked at the kitsune that had been her confidante, friend, lover, and her once upon a time, her tormentor as well. They had been forced to do awful things to one another in order to prevent _worse _punishments from happening once in a place far from their home.

No one _truly _understood how they had to become as they were because they had never really told any one. When they had come out of captivity, she remembered the shocked and almost disgusted looks of her friends the first time they had shared a kiss. Most had assumed she adopted a motherly role for the orphaned kitsune and for the most part she had but it had been beaten out of her in those dark days. She lost the eyes of a mother and had they eyes of whatever they had become now. He had been young, older then her, but young physically. No more then the age of fourteen, they had done things, and had things done to them that to this day made her whimper and curl away in fear.

All because of the damn Volturi.

Her lip curled in distaste as she stood and dressed in a simple red cotton tee shirt and black pin-stripe slacks. They were comfortable and held low on her hips revealing a smooth line of flesh along her stomach. She gave one last look to the kitsune and dispelled the barrier around the room before leaving and once again putting another one up. She moved around the dark home, the rain still falling outside, with a familiarity of one that had been in the home for years. She remembered a happier time where laughter rang through the halls and the scent of food was always in the air.

All that had been destroyed, again, because of the Volturi.

And once again they were invading her life.

She internally cursed Carlisle for darkening her door once again. She cursed his problems. She cursed his family. Most of all she cursed the heart she had wanted to cast away long ago.

She didn't quite understand why things were happening as they were but she knew she couldn't cast him away when he asked for her help. A lot had changed about her over the years but she had retained one habit that she ached to rid of. She couldn't turn away someone that she had once considered her friend. Kagome sighed as she trekked toward the kitchen. She was famished, like she usually was after her 'sessions' with Shippo. He was a kitsune, after all, know for his high sex drive. She entered the kitchen quietly, not making a sound as she went, and was surprised to see one of the vampires cooking in her kitchen.

She arched an ebony brow, her gaze moving over the cotton, dark blue, tight fitting sweater and the black slacks that nipped at the lean waist appreciatively. The male, Edward, hustled and bustled, tossing spices expertly into a pan. The scent of food filled her head and caused her stomach to growl. She somehow managed to not look sheepish as he turned to face her. His gaze was wary as he observed her, taking in her clothing and non threatening stance. She watched his tense form slowly melt away and leave behind the weary form of an almost broken man.

Kagome said nothing. She merely turned toward the refrigerator and began gathering things to make a sandwich for herself and Shippo. They moved around one another in silence, he casting a furtive glance every now and then. Kagome merely rolled her eyes. He acted as though she couldn't _see _him looking at her. She was tempted to urn to him and go 'boo' to see if he would jump or not but she figured that was rude so instead she just continued her sandwich making.

"I wasn't aware that vampires cooked." Kagome murmured out of the blue and Edward shrugged his shoulders slowly.

"I have a human girlfriend." was his only response. Kagome hummed in agreement and grabbed several soda's from the fridge and placed everything on the table. "Where is your companion, Shippo?"

"Upstairs." she yawned as she set about picking up her mess. "He should be out soon." Though he had been sleeping when she left, she could sense him moving about her room upstairs.

"I wanted to thank y - " Edward was interrupted by Bella entering the room, still upset about the days events. Edward turned to her and gave her his favored 'crooked smile' and began to place her meal on a plate. "Evening, Bella, I made you dinner."

"I'm not hungry." she grouched as she sat at the table. Edward stopped and sighed as he looked at the young woman.

"Are you sure? I made your favorite - "

"Edward, I'm _not _hungry!" she snapped. Kagome looked at the almost crestfallen expression on the vampire's face before he hid it behind an easy mask of silence.

"Shippo and I will eat it." Kagome piped as she went to the stove and began to fill two plates.

"Eat what?" Shippo asked as he entered the room shirtless, toweling his hair.

"The dinner Edward made for Bella and she doesn't want!" Kagome chirped. Bella scowled in her direction and opened her mouth to say something snide but the look Kagome shot her quickly had her rethink that decision. Bella was still angry and upset with the words that were said before. Her world was crumbling and she was completely and utterly bitter. How could Edward expect to her just sit around and _eat_? She turned toward the kitsune and her mouth went dry at the smooth expanse of muscle that was revealed to her gaze.

Shippo took a seat across from Bella and began to dry his fur and Kagome shook her head in disgust, "Must you do that at the table? You get fur everywhere!" she frowned but the kitsune merely shrugged his shoulders and she sighed heavily. The miko placed a sandwich and soda before her lover and then went to the oven where she saw pork chops set on a plate with Alfredo pasta on the side along with broccoli and cheese. She licked her lips and began to fill two plates of food for her and Shippo before taking a seat beside him.

The two dug in with gusto and Kagome quickly shared her delight, "This is delicious!" she murmured between bites as Shippo nodded his head in agreement. Bella merely watched as they ate _her _dinner prepared by _her _boyfriend. It didn't matter that she had said 'no' to the food! It was the principal of the matter! It didn't take long for all the food to disappear off their plates and Kagome and Shippo sighed in bliss. "You, vampire, are not as bad as I thought you'd be." Kagome murmured as she rubbed her stomach. Shippo did the same, clawed fingers rubbing slowly along the well defined abdominals.

Bella found her eyes drawn to the sight and Kagome arched an ebony brow. "Nice bit of eye candy, isn't he?" Kagome asked casually and Bella could only nod her head mutely before shaking her head and giving the woman a scowl. Edward had noticed the look as well and merely set about cleaning the kitchen, saying nothing and Kagome vaguely wondered what that was about. Her thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle coming into the kitchen and sitting beside Bella, giving the human girl a smile before turning to Kagome.

"I have a few questions." he murmured softly and Kagome nodded her head for him to continue. "Do you have a plan?" he asked slowly.

"Vaguely." she muttered. "Said plan requires alot of fire power though."

"Oh, it sounds like fun." Shippo chirped happily.

"You have no idea. We'd be killing two birds with one stone." Kagome sighed as she buried her head in her hands.

"What's the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"You ask alot of me, friend." she murmured, not looking up. "I cannot bargain for her safety or yours for that matter." she said, referring to both Bella and his family. "There are no real options."

"There are _always _options." the vampire answered gently and Kagome looked at him with cool eyes.

"Carlisle, you are a pacifist at heart and once so was I but there are _no _options for that nature of yours." she reached a pale hand out to caress his cheek. "If you hadn't suppressed your real nature for so long then you'd be able to see what I see. You would not have had to come to me."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, almost snapping.

"Carlisle and his family refuse to let loose completely and because of that, they have become weak... compliant." Shippo answered. "The nature of the beast is something that needs to be embraced, not cast to the side like an unwanted bastard. I would know because as a youkai I have my own beastly tendencies that need to be released every now and then." He answered with a smirk that seemed almost feral and Bella shuddered.

"Had Carlisle not suppressed his nature then he would have realized long ago the only way to keep him and his own safe was to destroy the threat that surrounded them." Edward hissed as he stopped his cleaning and looked at the Japanese female that was _far _too bold for comfort.

"_Destroy _the _Volturi_? Are you mad?" he growled. "They are the very foundation that keeps the vampire world hidden!"

"They are tyrants!" Kagome growled back.

"They keep us safe!"

"They _also _want to kill you and your girlfriend if you don't do what they ask!" she huffed as she turned her back to him.

"They - "

"They are _murderers, _Edward." Kagome ended with a broken whisper that carried above his yelling. "If you can provide me another option then I will listen."

It was silent as the wheels within his head turned and turned but finally he turned his back to her, form once again tense.

The ringing of a phone broke through the silence and Kagome dug into her pocket for her cell. Her eyes narrowed at the caller ID before her finger lightly moved across the screen of her illustrious 'smart phone'. She brought the phone to her lips and grumbled out a quick 'hello'.

All immortals perked their ears that the masculine voice on the other end and Kagome walked outside, Shippo hot on her heals, well - attempting but she shot him a look that clearly screamed _don't move_. He pouted and returned to his seat at the table and began to clean off the dishes and put them in the dish washer. "Is she serious?" Carlisle finally asked, interrupting the silence.

"About destroying the Volturi?" Shippo reiterated. Carlisle nodded his head and Shippo's eyes hardened briefly before settling under a mask of good cheer. "You have no idea just how serious Kagome is."

"But they are the _Voilturi!_" he murmured as though that made sense and Shippo shook his head.

"And I am youkai and Kagome is miko." he shrugged his shoulders as though to say, '_what more is there?_'

"You don't understand - " Shippo shook his head and gave the vampire a solemn smile before interrupting him.

"No, doctor, you _don't _understand. You brought your troubles to her and your problems. You interrupted our peace and quiet. You ask for her help and yet you do not like her resolutions. She is doing for you what she can so you can go _home _and be _happy_. Is there something wrong in that?" he asked softly as he finished loading the dishwasher. "Leave if they make you uncomfortable. Leave and take your issues with you but don't bother us again."

With that said, the kitsune grabbed a hoodie from the clothes closet and pulled it over his head and headed out the front door in a light jog.

He didn't return until morning and Kagome stayed on the patio until the sun broke over the horizon.

.

Cerulean orbs looked tiredly at the sun light steaming over the tops of the trees and she blinked her eyes slowly at the brightness.

Her stomach was in knots currently and though she had her plan. She was unsure of how to go about executing her course of action. She needed help and some of her friends she wasn't willing to involve in a war that was meaningless to them and _that _was what it would be.

_War._

She had always known it would eventually come down to that in the end.

The Volturi were cocky and they were cruel.

Not to mention she hated them with a passion after what they had done to her and those she cared for.

She had just never had a _true _excuse to knock on their door. Now she did.

Kagome brought her fingers to rub her temples slowly and a soft sigh slid pass her lips. "I'm too old - too _tired _for this." she murmured softly as closed her eyes against the sunlight. There was peace in the silence for just a bare moment. The birds chirped and sang softly, the grass was dewed over gently, and the breeze was slow and cool. She breathed in the many scents of the earth and let out the air in a _whoosh_. Kagome bathed in the solace and said not a word. She just _felt _and what she felt was comfort.

Her calm was interrupted when she heard several sticks cracking not too far from her position. She opened her eyes and something glittered in the light. For moment she couldn't quite comprehend what was happening and then she realized that one of the vampires was standing out in the sun. As her eyes adjusted to the sparkling, she pinned the figure as Edward. For a few minutes, she merely watched as he looked at the sun rising over the horizon with an almost solemn expression on his too lovely face.

His eyes closed for a moment before opening and then he cast their obsidian color at her.

She was blinded by the array of color he created as his pale skin glittered like diamond and created small rainbows of light. Her breath caught and she wondered what he was doing out and about so early in the morning.

Then he was gone, just like that.

And she was able to breathe again.

.

Kagome allowed the vampires several days of peace in her home, knowing that up to this point, they had always been on guard. They were always waiting, always watching, for the big bad _Volturi _to come in and take away _everything _and a piece of her understood how depressing an existence like that was. The Cullen family was walking on egg shells around their pet human, Bella, and Kagome found it almost humorous. Every little thing pissed Bella off and she had no patience for any of them, even her dear beloved Edward and his 'sister' Alice.

Kagome did research on Italy.

Shippo usually was curled up beside her.

Each wondered what the nature of their relationship was but none was brave enough ask because even though she seemed tame and docile, they knew she was _anything _but.

No one really wanted to bother the miko with a sardonic smile curling her lips every time she looked at one of them, nor did they want to deal with over protective kitsune that glared when they intruded too close. So, they were content to leave her alone though they were wary. The only one that didn't really seem to mind was Jasper. In fact, he had several times approached the girl with her youkai guard. It set Alice on edge because Jasper _never _made conversation unless it was required of him. Yet, he calmly strolled toward the girl when ever he had a free moment and they spoke in soft tones.

Most of the time, none of the vampires could hear what was said and when Alice asked Edward to listen in via mind, he calmly shrugged his shoulders and informed her that he couldn't.

If Kagome was aware of the tension she sure as hell didn't pay any attention to it.

Both Edward and Alice would be lying to themselves if they said they didn't wonder what they spoke about.

Bella would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't jealous of attentionpaid to the girl by her boyfriend.

It was a _wonderful_ thing they were all efficient liars then because it _did _bother Alice that Jasper spoke to such an exotic and lovely girl. It _did _bother Edward he didn't know what was being said because he was damned nosy and wary of the miko. It _did _bother Bella that her boyfriend had such a keen interest in another woman.

Kagome, thankfully, remained blissfully unaware.

.

"How do you stand it?" Jasper asked on their fourth day within the Miko's home. She stopped mid click of the website she was searching and frowned. She turned to the male that interrupted her silence and her solitude and her _work _and arched an ebony brow at him.

"Stand it? Stand what?" she asked, a soft snarl curling her lips.

He spoke lowly, so _low, _that she knew it was a decibel even vampires could barely hear unless they were as close as the pair was now, "The guilt."

Kagome looked at him, a soft sort of stunned expression in her eyes. For a moment they softened before quickly flowing back into an aloof mask she so readily put on. "I don't stand it." she murmured as she went back to clicking on her lap top. "I can barely live with it but at least I _live_."

"I don't." he whispered solemnly, his voice a smooth southern drawl.

"You don't?" she inquired, dark humor filling her voice and swallowing her eyes. "Then what do you do?"

"I exist."

She outright laughed at him.

"You vampires are damn laughable, you know that right?" she said between feminine chuckles. His eyes flashed with anger and she watched as his gaze darkened before she answered him. "You _exist, _yes, true. What makes you think you don't _live_?"

"I was meant to die but was brought back as an ungodlycreature." Kagome shook her head at him.

"We are all God's creatures, Jasper, because if we weren't then we would be dead." she offered him a chilling smile that caused him to rethink his thoughts of his idea. "Do you think you are a child of the devil because you were once dead?"

"I have _done _things that forever scar my mind." he murmured. "Things that make me thankful I cannot I sleep for if I did, sleep would be plagued with nightmares."

"As have I." she responded just as soft. "Yet, my miko powers work and one must be pure of heart for that happen so I guess that means I am not as damned as I thought, ne?" Their eyes connected and for a moment he was able to see the broken woman that lay within before it vanished like a scent on the wind. "I have done many things that aren't pleasant, Jasper, but I _live _and do not merely _exist_. God has not forsaken me for my sins and I have been around longer then you so I doubt he's forsaken you either."

That said, she turned back to her lap top and continued browsing.

As Jasper stood and began to walk away, her voice stopped him.

"Come back later and we'll chat more." Kagome said as her eyes darted across the screen.

So Jasper and Kagome found comfort in knowing someone out there had sins that outweighed their own.

.

"_Stop it, Edward!"_ Bella hissed as she nursed a shallow paper cut. "I am mortal but I am not going to fall apart because of a _paper cut!_"

"I just want to make sure that you're fine." he said as he worried over her.

"I'm fine." she snapped impatiently.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he took a look at the cut. She pulled her hand from his and glared at him.

"Positive."

"Why are you so grumpy?" he inquired as he ran a hand through his short locks. Bella's eyes flashed as she stood and poked him directly in the chest.

"Grumpy?" she repeated angrily. "_Grumpy_? I am pissed, Edward! You rather let me die then let me live with you forever!"

Golden eyes widened with surprise and shock and he looked at the young woman, "No, Bella, you don't understand. I _value _your humanity." he murmured.

"You rather me rot in a grave." she hissed.

"Bella..." he began solemnly.

"This wouldn't have happened if I were with Jacob." he said lowly, tears in her eyes, and something within Edward hardened.

"No, you'd be _dead _already with that mongrel." he responded coolly and the headed out of the room.

.

Kagome looked down at her cell phone and shook her head. Her fingers moved silently across the screen and she made a call she wish she didn't have to make but knew that if she didn't update him on what was happening, he'd have her ass and roast her over a fire. The phone rang once and then she heard a measured, cool voice on the other line.

"You hung up on me several days ago."

"Sesshoumaru... " Kagome began softly. "I'm sorry but you were telling me how foolish it was to try and help the vampires as though I don't already know."

"Hn." was the only response. "Why do you call now, miko?"

"I have a plan now."

"One that does not involve mass suicide?" he inquired, humor lacing his voice. Kagome's lips twitched upward before she shook her head.

"Sort of - _well _no. I would like to full on attack the Volturi."

"Hmm and you realize that this is a foolhardy plan?"

"I do."

"They hurt you."

"I know."

_"He _is there, still soaking up their influence."

"... I know."

"It will hurt you to return."

_"Please stop_. I don't want to he - "

"I _will not _let anyone live. Do you understand?"

"... I do." she murmured.

"They_ all_ die for their crimes against you and yours, no exceptions."

"Alright."

"I want no heroics from you."

"Fine."

"I want your word, miko."

"I promise." she murmured and her fingers were crossed behind her back as she swore.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Sorry about the long wait! I've been working on 'A Demon Lord's Cry' Sesshoumaru x Kagome I'm satisfied with this chapter! :3 Bella and Edward's relationship is falling apart. Alice is wary of Kagome. Jasper finds comfort in the knowledge someone else knows the feelings he has. Next chapter we delve a little into Kagome's past! YAY! :D I like reviews :3 Leave me them! I like 20-30 please!


	4. Friendly Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Edward/Kagome?_

**_Summary_**

_: They expected Kagome Higurashi to be some decrepit old woman but when she looks no more then seventeen years old, what are the Cullens to think? Horrors of Kagome's past are intricately intertwined with the Volturi and yet she has agreed to help this family due to past relations with Carlisle. Cruelty runs through her veins and she has done great terrors in the name of something good, some even for Carlisle, so what is this family to do when faced with the monster that is Kagome?_

**Love of the Dead  
Chapter Four: Friendly Fire [Reconstructed]**

"There's a crack in the mirror,and a bloodstain on the bed - O you were a vampire and baby, I'm walking dead." - _Concrete Blond_

x . . . . x

Kagome had been curled on her side, head buried in between Shippo's shoulder blades when the sounds of snarls ripped through the house and something crashed and shattered against one of the walls. Sitting up in bed, both she and Shippo ran down stairs groggily, Kagome grabbing a robe. By the time her feet touched the last step, she was fully awake, miko energy flaring around her as she prepared for action. Cerulean eyes turned toward an aching familiar voice and narrowed upon coming in contact with her target.

Rosalie flew passed her and hit one of the walls as Emmett growled in response and leaped on her attacker. A high pitched whine filled the room as he bit into the shoulder of the man he was clinging to. With that the Cullen family leaped and piled onto the man. A cry fell passed Kagome's lips and Shippo created a fiery, blue whip that wound itself around several of the vampires and yanked them from their prey. Kagome moved quickly, grabbing Esme by the back of her neck and tossing her from the dog-pile.

Alice came next, followed by Carlisle. They in turn hissed at her and Emmett's mouth was still attached to the man's shoulder as he began to howl in pain. Kagome wasted no time in delivering a solid punchy to Emmett's right eye and another to his nose causing him to growl in pain and release the youkai. Kagome's fingers fluttered over the wound that bled and was turning a sickly green and horrifying black. Tired, crystal blue eyes stared at Kagome with a smile curling his lips upward, showing a hint of fang.

"Dumb ass." Kagome murmured affectionately, miko energy seeping into her fingers and slowly moving the venom that vampire's saliva contained. It was poison to ookami's kind and killed rather then changed them. The youkai squirmed and Kagome growled lowly at him. "Kouga." she snapped, lips curling into a snarl. "Stop moving!"

"It fucking _hurts, _Kagome!" Kouga growled bag, a hint of whine entering his voice. Soon the poison and the wound were gone and Kouga was able to breathe easy. "Bastard vampires." he grumbled, eyes moving passed Kagome to stare at the coven. "Worse then Jaken, I swear." Shippo barked out a laugh and the vampires looked sheepish. Kagome turned angry eyes to them and stood, bringing Kouga with her.

"What is _your _problem?" she snapped. "Why did you attack?"

Carlisle opted to speak and almost flinched away when Kagome turned to those cool eyes on him, "We smelled wolf and he just appeared inside like it was natural."

"Well it is natural! He visits often!" she then turned to Kouga whom was snickering. "And what is your excuse, Kouga?"

Kouga looked shocked and gaped for a few moments, "My excuse? They were in your house! How was I supposed to know they were guests?" Pouting, Kouga took a seat at one of the couches and grumbled lowly to himself. Kagome rolled her eyes and a hint of a smile curled her lips, shocking the Cullen coven. A little more then a week had passed and they had yet to see the young girl smile because of happiness. Normally it was sardonic, cynical, or due to dark amusement.

"_Try and save a girl and this is how she repays you_?" Kouga muttered in Japanese, causing Shippo to chuckle. Kouga shot the kitsune a glance before blanching. "Put some god damned close on, you moron!"

Kagome glared at him and the women in the room, minus Kagome, politely turned away. Due to the quick events, none had realized he had been clothing less. "Really?" Kagome demanded and the kitsune shrugged his shoulders.

"Shit hits the fan and you expect me to get clothes on first?" he asked and then walked upstairs with an elegant flick of his tail that somehow managed to seem sarcastic and snotty.

Kagome turned toward Kouga and sighed, "Kouga, this is Cullen family... Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. There is a ningen girl... somewhere, named Bella. Cullens, this is Kouga and he's a friend."

Edward spoke, "Bella is still upstairs asleep. The girl could sleep through World War three." Kagome snorted and turned toward Kagome while the Cullens settled on available couches and chairs.

"What brings you here, Kouga?" Kagome inquired as she pressed a kiss to his temple, greeting him in the universal language of youkai. Kouga rumbled lowly and gave her a quick glance.

"Sesshoumaru said you were going to Volterra and I thought I could lend a hand with planning and gathering our assault force." Kagome nodded her head and Carlisle made a sound of discomfort, still unhappy with the idea of Kagome attempting something so violent and unnecessary. Kagome glared a the doctor and Kouga stood from his seat on the couch. "Different views?"

"He thinks that we can get through this without violence. He came here for a spell that I _refuse _to do again and negotiating with the Volturi puts you in a worse place then when you started." Kouga nodded his head once, eyes hardening.

"I have no doubt you already have plans." Kagome made a sound of agreement and moved to the corner where she had her lap top set up along with several books and scrolls. "You know that an attack of this magnitude is going to be frightening as hell and no less fun." Kouga grinned causing the miko to shake her head. Kouga had always loved a good fight, brawl, or tussle. It was something that ran through his blood and was seeped into his instincts and Kagome knew it had been a long time since he had any of those.

This time, Esme scowled and spoke, "I don't see what is so 'fun' about my family risking their necks in a fool's plan." Kagome gripped a black book from her stash, worn, and yellowed with age.

"You don't have to come." Kagome murmured coldly, eyes dark with anger. "This goes beyond your family. I've been itching for a reason to get into Volterra and your family has just provided us the perfect excuse."

"Eh; Out of curiosity, Kagome, how many do you think we'll need?" Kouga asked.

"Just the seven of us. We plan, go in, and get out." Kagome shrugged. "Simplicity at its best."

"Seven?" Edward asked incredulously. "_Just seven_?"

"Yes, Edward." Kagome hummed. "Just seven."

"Volterra is a mini fortress, Kagome." Jasper drawled gently and the miko bobbed her head slowly in agreement. "Seven won't make the cut, especially if you get lost. All plans are shot straight to hell then."

Kagome held the small, black book up for everyone to see. "This has maps." she answered as Shippo walked down stairs in a pair of sweats and a white long sleeved shirt. His eyes fell on the back and something in his eyes darkened as his tail twitched behind him in anger and agitation.

"You kept that all these years?" he inquired lowly. The young woman nodded her head slowly and shrugged her shoulders in a way that could have meant everything and nothing all at once. "I thought you burned it all." he snapped harshly and Kagome almost flinched at the tone.

"No. I kept what could be useful in the future." she murmured in response. Carlisle took a step forward, sensing the tension spike and Jasper quickly took control and sent out soothing waves to fill the room.

"Kagome... I'm lost." Carlisle murmured softly. "No maps have ever been made of the Volturi castle. How did you get a copy?"

Though Edward could not read Kagome's mind or Shippo's for that matter, Kouga's was a wide open book and Edward easily flipped through the pages of his thoughts that came rapidly.

_My fault. I should have saved her; I should have saved **them**. They turned on us, she turned, they all turned -_

And then flow of thoughts just stopped and Kagome was glaring at Edward as though she were going to murder him there on the spot.

"Stay the fuck out." she hissed, her eyes black with anger. Edward recoiled as he felt a burst of power hit his mind, causing him to cry out and grab his head in pain. Naturally, Bella chose that time to walk down the stairs, a small screech flying passed her lips as she ran to Edward.

"Edward! Edward are you alright?" Bella asked. Edward pushed her away and she fell on her rear causing Rosalie to laugh aloud.

"Now you want to care whats wrong?" Edward growled, gasping for air he did not need, softly. With a glare toward the fallen ningen and another toward the immortal one, he stomped outside.

Bella turned angry cinnamon eyes toward Kagome and stood, "You!" she hissed angrily. "This is all your fault!"

"No, its yours and his. He shouldn't have brought a ningen girl into this world and you should have stayed away from other worldly affairs. You are both selfish." That said, Kagome retreated to her corner that held her supplies and continued her planning. Kouga stood and joined her and though Shippo looked angry and torn, he sat beside her as well.

"I swear this is better then those soap operas on TV." Emmett chuckled and Alice glared at the taller boy, not finding Edward's deteriorating relationship funny in the slightest.

Rosalie on the other hand found it all hilarious.

.

Kagome didn't take her breaks often but when she did, she took them alone and she expected to not be bothered. Shippo passed this fact onto Kouga whom tried to follow Kagome out of the house and Kouga proceeded to pout.

Kagome, of course, ignored this and took her walk in the setting sun.

There was so much to think about, so much to take in, and every thing made her sick inside.

Yes, it was her idea to take on the Volturi but they were selfish and emotional reasons.

Her hands clenched at her sides and fury welled within her deep and full. Her lips pursed and she took a deep breath as memories of dark thoughts and darker days filled her mind. She remembered blood more then anything. Crimson fluid had become a constant in her life those days. Eyes closed, shaking off the memories, she stepped out of her shoes.

Sometimes the memories overwhelmed her and when they did, she _ran_.

She ran into the forests that surrounded the shrine, down a well worn path she created with her own two feet, and she rarely stopped.

She ran as the screams in her memories, the bodies that touched her own, and the pain nipped at her heels.

She and Shippo had barely escaped with their lives several hundred years ago. Barely escaped from the place so filled with death. So many people had died for the Volturi's greed and lust and it made her want to retch.

Her feet padded against the ground, the dirt embedding itself between her toes. Her breathing came in soft pants and the miko just stopped thinking. There was only action now. She kept moving at her steady pace, ignoring the throb that insisted on burying itself within her heart. Reaching the half way point, Kagome came to a halt and placed her hands on her knees.

Though she resisted, memories came through and one word whispered past her chapped lips, "_Inuyasha_."

Collapsing under the pain that coursed through her whole body from her heart, she fell to her knees and sobbed.

This time there was no Shippo to hold her and turn her pain into pleasure.

There was just her and the memories.

.

Wiping his lips of blood from the deer he had caught with a handkerchief, Edward took a deep sigh of relief.

He was trying with Bella, honestly he was. She wasn't receptive to anything he did though. She was constantly angry with every little thing that he did to help her and he was _sick_ of it. Love? This wasn't love and he was starting to believe it had never been. From where he was standing, it had been obsession. His obsession with her human scent and human ways and her obsession with his predatory charm and the way he completely intoxicated her. Tawny eyes hardened minutely and he cursed himself for thinking this way.

He wanted to push the thoughts to the back of his mind but they always managed to swarm back to the front.

Edward wasn't perfect because he was a vampire, in fact, he wasn't perfect at all.

He was an immortal and that's about all.

Yet she expected... _everything _from him.

He would give her everything but not the perfection she sought because it was something he could not provide her.

It frustrated him to absolutely _no _end.

Sighing softly, the vampire began the trek toward the Higurashi household - where his second problem lay.

The immortal, Kagome Higurashi, was an enigma.

She was cruel and yet she was kind. She was angry and yet she was sad. She was a contradiction and she held more secrets then anyone else he had encountered.

Not to mention whenever he looked at her, his mind automatically went back to the day he met her and she released the spell that held her scent.

She had smelled absolutely _divine_.

Running a hand through his already mussed hair, Edward sighed once again and continued on. He slowly made his way back to his temporary home but paused when the soft sound of sobbing reached his ears. Turning toward it, eyes narrowed, he made his way silently after the sound. Surprise registered on his features when he took not of the small Japanese female that had just crossed his mind not moments before. The family had intruded in her home for roughly two weeks, more or less, and very few emotions had come from the Higurashi girl.

She was angry, cynical, occasionally rude, cruel, but never had he seen her _cry_.

Torn between intruding on her desolate form and turning tail, Edward watched the tears roll down her cheeks.

He guessed that even _she _had days where immortality became a burden.

Pursing his lips, he knew she would rather him walk away then have anyone see her in this state.

Naturally, he walked toward her.

.

"Kagome..." Edward murmured softly. Kagome turned reddened, puffy eyes toward the male and his heart, had it been beating, would have stuttered in his chest. She harshly wiped her tears from her cheeks and glared at him. She stood jerkily, lips set into a scowl.

"What do you want?" she nearly hissed like an angry cat. Edward arched a brow at the girl and nearly growled back. Instinct tore through him and warred within himself. It growled to dominate the woman that thought she could take him on and would show such disrespect. Rationality screamed that she was older, stronger, and she was trying to help his family. Followed by that he felt a burst of fear and it blossomed through his eyes, causing them to widen and Kagome to cast a look of confusion his way.

Never had he felt instinct so keenly.

Normally he fought it like the rest of his family, allowing it rule only when he fed and then it was denied once again.

It tore through him once more and this time it was followed by hunger so strong that he collapsed to his knees.

Venom began to form in his mouth, bitter and acrid. He fought to spit it out on the ground and forced himself to swallow.

"Edward?" Kagome inquired, her cerulean gaze narrowed at his fallen form.

"I don't understand." Edward rumbled lowly, his pupils swallowing the golden color of his eyes, turning them black. "_This need_."

"Shippo warned you." The miko murmured softly. "Your instincts, that inner beast, can be denied only so long before it breaks through."

A low growl thundered in his chest and Kagome took a step back. She had seen others this way, and Carlisle had his family denying the hunger, their natural capabilities and needs for so long.

Jasper was truly the only one that explored what he really was, having met the Cullens years after his transformation. Though she wasn't scared of the vampire, she definitely did not want to be around if he lost his head and went on a spree. It was something that Shippo could deal with better. She had the tendency to kill what attacked her.

Living for such a long time had hardened her existence and carved something cruel into her.

It was actually quite sad she could no longer be that carefree, pure girl that fell down a well all those years ago.

Edward's obsidian eyes turned to Kagome and though her expression was not fearful, it was wary and _that _was what the inner drive wanted.

_Wary as good as submitting as far as it was concerned_.

"Don't make me hurt you, Edward. It will go against the reason your family is here." she stated, almost amused by the spectacle but amusement was bravado. When vampires lost control... they were several times stronger then they were before and even more frightening.

Breathing deep, Kagome took a step backward and that was all Edward needed in order to leap. Kagome ducked out of the way as the vampire came at her, faster then she had anticipated and she tossed him a scowl. He chuckled lowly, his lips curling over his perfectly straight teeth. Narrowed cerulean eyes gazed at the vampire that ran at her, his hands capturing her forearms in his. He yanked her close and Kagome could smell a faint mint scent around his mouth which she found odd considering his diet.

There was an emptiness in his eyes that said Edward wasn't functioning on intellect but had given himself over to something else entirely.

"Let me go_ now_, Edward." she snapped and the vampire inched his nose to her neck, snuffling softly and growling low when he realized she carried no scent. "Let me go or you'll be regretting it later." His lips caressed her neck, his tongue licking over her pulse and he was tempted to bite into her and relish in the taste of her blood. He had tasted human blood once before and that was when Bella had been bitten by James and never before that or after.

The miko counted in her head backwards from ten. Edward hadn't shown any real aggression in the house but she knew that people could just snap from time to time. Things get triggered and things just happen sometimes and people get hurt. She was definitely not going to let this be 'one of those times where people just get hurt'.

_Seven..._

_Six..._

His teeth nibbled along her neck slowly, applying pressure, letting her know that he could tear out her jugular at any time he wished.

_Five..._

_Four..._

Pressure increased and turned into pain and she hissed, "_Edward_."

A purr rumbled in his throat and she growled lowly.

_ThreeTwoOne!_

Power rose angrily, defensively and the heel of her hand came up and made contact with his jaw causing his mouth to shut with audible 'click'. The male jumped back with a hiss and he narrowed his black eyes at her. She narrowed her eyes in return and the two began circling one another.

"You don't want to do this." Kagome said slowly. "I'm older and I have been fighting and killing your kind for many years." The circling continued for several moments and Edward once again leaped with surprising speed.

.

"... and this is where we will conclude our tour! You are more then welcome to approach anyone in this hall if you have any questions!" A young smiled charmingly at a small group of tourists consisting of no more then twelve. The tourists twittered softly amongst themselves, glancing at the men and woman scattered through the hall, their eyes gleaming red with hunger. The tourists, of course, all thought it was an interesting tourist attraction and began jumping over themselves in order to get pictures.

The young man began to leave the hall, the smile fading off his handsome features and his lips curled into a deep frown as the doors shut behind him and the first few screams filled the dim.

Ebony hair gleamed under the fluorescent lights and crimson eyes glowed with a fiery anger. Blood seeped under the door and he began to walk away from the room, the scent causing a familiar feeling of hunger to twist his gut.

He hated the Volturi and this place more then anything else in the world.

They took _everything _from him and left him with nothing.

Entering his room, the young man stripped himself of his clothing and fell on his bed nude with a soft growl of hatred.

Rolling over on his back and lifting a clawed hand to his eyes, the young man covered them with a sigh of defeat.

No matter how much he wanted to leave, he couldn't and he knew it.

They threatened him, threatened to take what last piece of his sanity he held dear.

They would bring her. Torture her. Hurt her. End her.

Nothing more or less.

He was bound to this place, _forever._

And forever was a long time to spend in such misery.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Sorrrrry! It took forever to get this out because I've been distracted by life! It's also somewhat short but I thought it would be a good place to end You know the drills, kiddos! Review!


	5. Liquid in Motion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Edward/Kagome?_

**_Summary_**

_: They expected Kagome Higurashi to be some decrepit old woman but when she looks no more than seventeen years old, what are the Cullens to think? Horrors of Kagome's past are intricately intertwined with the Volturi and yet she has agreed to help this family due to past relations with Carlisle. Cruelty runs through her veins and she has done great terrors in the name of something good, some even for Carlisle, so what is this family to do when faced with the monster that is Kagome?_

**Love of the Dead  
Chapter Five: Liquid in Motion **

"Vampire, bound to fall empire. I yearn to fight in a just war, following Emperor." – _Tribal Seeds_

x . . . . x

_"You don't want to do this." Kagome said slowly. "I'm older and I have been fighting and killing your kind for many years." The circling continued for several moments and Edward once again leaped with surprising speed._

Kagome moved to the side just barely dodging a swipe of his hands and her cerulean hues widened. He was faster than she had anticipated and she fought not to run knowing it would only excite him further. It began to drizzle and she cursed the rainy season of Japan knowing that soon the ground would be muddy and they would begin to slip and slide all over the place and goodness knew she did _not _want to slip and fall. Slipping and falling meant the end for her – or him – depending. She turned at a playful snarl and she took in the light smirk playing on his forever handsome features. Fear shivered along her spine as he darted toward her.

Again she leapt away but she did not expect him to turn sharply on his heal at the last moment and reach out a hand to grasp her arm.

_The rain fell harder._

He yanked hard and quick dislocating her shoulder and she gave a sharp unexpected cry at the light pain. Edward chuckled low and swiped a leg beneath her. She lost balance and fell on her back and into the mud. It coated her back and neck as it splattered around her. She turned cerulean hues up at him but he was not there standing above her. No, he was seated at her feet coyly staring up at her through a fringe of dark lashes. Fingers touched her dirty shoes and made an upward ascent to her ankles and further still to her claves where he touched lightly.

_She could kill him before he went higher. _

The thought was second nature and not unbidden.

It was dark and it became very likely she would take his life this day.

His obsidian gaze looked at her soullessly as he leaned forward and brushed her bare knee with lips, tongue, and teeth.

She jolted away and turned on her front in one smooth movement. That primal half seemed surprised as she grasped her arm and shoved it back within its socket twisting mercilessly. She grunted as she scrambled away and back onto her feet. Edward remained seated, his lips pursed almost petulantly. He clucked his tongue and then they were dancing away from one another, he having too much fun to harm her and she trying desperately to fight her nature and destroy him where he stood.

_A quick and easy death – Carlisle would surely understand that he threatened her existence. _

She jumped from his reaching hands and slipped in the mud just as she had told herself not to and he was on her in an instant. Kagome closed her eyes, power summoned in her hands, ready to kill and take his life. She was on her knees, back straight, and he mirrored her position behind her, his legs encasing her own, his chest pressed to her back. One arm was tossed around her middle, keeping her firm against his front and the other was around her shoulders a hand resting at her throat so that he could tilt her neck to his lips where he would feast and gorge upon her blood. She would heal – maybe, possibly – depending on how he did it. She wouldn't risk it though. He was descending upon her jugular slowly and she sent a quick somewhat heartfelt apology to Carlisle because there was no way she would just lay down and welcome pain or death.

She moved too slow for the vampire for his lips were on her neck in an instant.

Kagome sat straight, eyes shocked and somewhat confused as she braced for pain that did not come.

For Edward was not biting her – no.

Edward was running soft lips against softer skin, nuzzling and caressing with his tongue.

"Edward?" she called out softly to the vampire. He refused to look up from his task, the hand on her neck dipping lower until it rested upon her cleavage. Kagome was no stranger to dinner and she was also no stranger to sex and at this time she knew where this was headed and it definitely _wasn't _dinner. She narrowed her eyes at a tree in front of her, water droplets sliding along her pale features and she shook her head as she elbowed him in the solar plexus. He jerked back with a hiss and Kagome took the moment to turn on her knees and slide onto her rear. She lifted her legs, fingers digging into the damp ground gripping grass and roots. She quickly kicked outward with both legs and he flew several feet away from her.

Edward slid and landed crouched in front of her and she made one last attempt to bring him to his senses by shooting forward and bringing the palm of her hand to his chin. His head jerked back quickly as she quickly yelled, "Edward! Stop it and wake up!"

And that was all it took as she brought her leg up and kicked him back onto his back. The darkness retreated and there was life within his obsidian gaze. Hunger was still there but it was no longer a soulless hunger. He gazed up at her from his position in the mud and she shook he head as he softly inquired, "Kagome?" She rolled eyes upward, the tightening her chest gone. After all it always looked so bad when one killed their wards and Kagome didn't _really _want to kill him even if him and girlfriend were nuisance – well maybe she wanted to kill him a little. But at least she held back! "I don't understand what happened."

"I thought it would be Jasper to break first." She mused lightly as rain pelted her flesh, her arms crossed beneath her breasts. "It seems I was wrong, Edward – you are far more dangerous then he that's for sure."

Edward's voice was thin with fear, "I don't _understand _what just happened." He hissed again, this time his obsidian orbs were frantic.

"So scared for the humanity to try and cling to? Frightened that it's gone?" Kagome asked cruelly, her lips twisted into a sneer. They were so eager to fight their nature and Kagome couldn't stand it. Youkai embraced their other halves – _Inuyasha _had embraced his other half and these _vampires _couldn't? It was sickening. "You attacked me because you felt I threatened your authority – which by the way you have none – but your primal self seems to think so." She sighed as she kicked his shoe with her own, "Get up – you look pathetic."

There was something dark with his obsidian hues, "But it wasn't an 'attack' of a brutal nature." Edward murmured, "I _kissed _your _neck_."

Kagome gave a feminine chuckle as he stood up, towering over her small form, "Mmm – not of a brutal nature… but more of a physical and sexual nature. Had you and your family not denied yourselves for so long then you wouldn't have this issue now and you would understand it better however you have denied it and don't understand it all."

There was glare that twisted his beautiful face into something even more beautiful – he seemed like some petulant God denied something he wanted most, "And you know? You understand? You who are human know my plight?"

Kagome gazed up at him, cerulean hues wide and almost curious, "Naturally – youkai are my primary play things." She leaned forward and murmured softly, lips curled almost mockingly, "I've played with vampires too."

He shook his head at her in disgust, "But you _aren't _one or the other."

Kagome shook her head, rain dripping along her chin and from her lashes as she blinked, "But I understand because though I am ningen…" her voice dropped lower, "I have a darker side too."

And he knew it – he watched it curl through her cerulean hues like a serpent ready to strike as she pulled away from him. He heard it in her voice as it slid along her his flesh like silk. He could taste her cruelty in the air like lightning in a storm. She was dangerous – he had seen it first hand what she could do and it was just a glimpse with how she had held down Jasper, held back Alice their first day within her home. She talked of plans involving seven people entering Volterra and taking out the leaders of the vampiric community as though it were nothing. She was a frightening thing as the cruelty in her cerulean hues made them flat and empty.

Taking life did not bother her.

"Yet you are human." He murmured.

Kagome nodded, "That has lived far longer than one should."

And there was a tinge of sorrow in her voice.

It made Edward ache.

Because she was warm of body but knew his sorrows.

"And you did not kill me." Though he knew it was her nature to do so.

"Because you came to yourself quickly."

He knew it was an excuse.

"You could have ended my life in the beginning." Because she could of – it was true. She knew how to kill his kind easier than most likely he could.

She narrowed her eyes at him and glared, "I enjoyed playing with you."

Edward smirked, "You have a dark side, Kagome, and you are not to be trifled with."

At this she nodded, "I do and I am glad you realize this."

His smirk grew, "But you also have some light within you."

At this she scowled and turned on her heal, calling back, "There is no light to be found within this body. Go feed – you look ridiculous."

And with that she walked away.

It made Edward laugh despite what had just occurred and if he could cry he would cry but he just couldn't find it in him to do so. Silently he cursed because he still had no idea what to do about what had just happened.

.

Kagome stomped through her kitchen, rain water clinging to her clothing and making her itch. The mud was still splattered along her body and its stench made her gag. She cursed the mud on the clean tile and knew Shippo was going to rip into her well and good at the mess. The kitsune was far more domesticated then she would ever be. She nearly made it out of the kitchen when a throat clearing caught her attention. She stilled and turned slowly to the sound where both Shippo and Kouga sat.

"Care to explain the mess?"

Kagome scowled at the kitsune that gestured to the mud and clothing, "No."

"But you will anyway." Kouga chimed in with a rough smirk in her direction.

Kagome sighed and nodded, "Yes."

Shippo and Kouga had identical expressions of curiosity on their faces, "Well?" they inquired together.

"Edward attacked me."

There was silence and then twin growls as both stood up with enough force to send their chairs to the ground behind them, "What?" they growled together once more.

Kagome nodded and yawned, "Yep. He lost himself momentarily but quickly came to. These damn vampires have denied themselves far too long. I'm actually surprised Edward let go first."

Shippo quirked a brow upward, "You make it sound like you let him live."

Kagome walked from the kitchen with a backward call of, "I did! And you can't kill him when you see him!"

Shippo and Kouga scowled.

"Fucking ridiculous." Kouga muttered, "I hate vampires."

Carlisle popped his head into the kitchen, "Did I hear that Edward attacked Kagome?"

Bella had just walked into the kitchen and upon hearing that screeched.

Shippo just groaned and buried his head in his hands.

.

He had just walked from the bathroom when he heard low voices coming from the living room. Mostly everyone is their own rooms doing whatever it was they did considering vampires did not sleep. His ears twitched and Edward pursed his lips as he strained to hear what they were saying.

"I'm still mad at you for keeping this." Shippo's voice was angry yet hushed.

There was the sound of lips pressed to lips and Edward almost jerked back.

He knew there was _something _between to the two but he never guessed physical.

Kagome's sigh was light as she began, "I only kept the useful stuff."

Shippo growled, "They are memories of a bad time, Kagome – of a time that we should have just forgotten."

"I know." She murmured, and there was a catch in her voice.

There was silence for a few moments until Shippo began to speak again, "Kagome… you always had the intention of going back there, didn't you?"

"Don't be silly." Kagome murmured back cruelly the catch in her voice gone.

Shippo sighed this time, "I've known you for five hundred years, Kagome – don't act like I don't know you."

"So what if I did?"

"Who would you have been going back for?" Shippo inquired now angry, "For your _masters_? For the one we left behind? He chose _them_ in case you have forgotten! They _tortured us_!"

"I know!" Kagome hissed back angrily.

"Then why would you back?" his voice raising.

And there was silence once more.

"You don't want to hear it, Shippo – don't ask questions you don't want the answers for."

"_Sometimes I can't stand you._" Shippo growled but there was an angry heat to his voice.

There was sorrow in hers, "I know."

Again silence until Shippo spoke, voice rough with lust, "Come to bed."

There was the sound of a kiss and a delicate moan from the woman; her voice was breathy, "Alright."

He heard them walk up stairs and their joined bedroom. The door closed and something twisted in his gut.

He retreated to the kitchen and found Kouga sitting at the table gazing at him curiously.

He was about to walk away but Kouga's voice stopped him, "There is something about her, ain't there?"

"Excuse me?" Edward inquired as he turned back to the ookami.

"Kagome. There is something about her that draws you in. She's a bitch – no doubt but despite her icy exterior something about her makes you curious, makes you want to know what makes hers tick, makes you want to make her your own." Kouga sighed and his eyes were tired. "I loved her once…" he confessed. He looked to the young vampire and his grin was rueful, "I still do even with a mate of my own and brood of pups."

Edward remained quiet curious as to where he was going with this.

"I knew her when she was pure." His eyes closed, "I knew her when she was full of warmth and smiles." Edward didn't say it out loud but he had trouble imaging her as such. "She was perfect and _God _I fell in love quick with her. Even now knowing what she is doing with the brat I still love her. Even with that persona she throws up I still ache for her."

"Why tell me this?"

Kouga opened his too blue eyes were soft, "Because she's Kagome… and I know she makes you think because I have been where you are before but no one was there to understand."

"I have Bella." Edward murmured, voice hard.

Kouga chuckled, "And I have Ayame but that doesn't mean that I don't still care."

"She does not make me think." _Even though she did._

Kouga seemed to see right through him, "Keep telling yourself that, kid. She's a curiosity that's for damn sure."

Edward's anger was palpable, "I am here for _Bella_."

Kouga shook his head, "And that's alright – I understand but she is ningen and will always be ningen unless you change her and she does not understand… Kagome does because she has her own monsters to deal with."

"You're making it seem like you want me to leave Bella and go after Kagome."

Kouga shrugged his shoulders, "I really _don't _want you to but I am trying to help you make sense of what you're thinking because like I said… I've been there and I have mate. There is no hope for me."

"I feel nothing…" Edward murmured, arms crossed, "Nothing but curiosity and wonder for what she is and she hides. She is cruel and uncaring."

"Yet you heard the way she spoke to the runt just now."

"She is a murderer."

"And you have killed vampires like Jasper and Carlisle and the rest of your family."

"She is… _cold_."

Kouga sighed, "Because she doesn't know you."

"I _love _Bella."

Kouga snorted, "Keep telling yourself that."

And Edward did.

He told himself well into the night and morning until he could say it no more.

.

Kagome cuddled beside Shippo, his short styled hair falling into turquoise orbs heavy with sleep. "You're awake." He murmured softly, brushing his lips against her temple. The miko nodded as she pressed her nose to his collar bone.

"What are we doing?" she asked after a few moments.

Shippo chuckled, running a clawed hand through her hair, "Trying to sleep."

"I mean in general. Am I really going to take you and everyone into Volterra for my petty vengeance?" her voice was hoarse. With the sound proof barrier, Kagome was always a little softer. Shippo sighed as she continued, "Am I really going to risk your lives?"

Shippo shrugged his shoulders and nuzzled her cheek, "They have to die anyway."

"But does it have to be soon?" she whispered.

Shippo pulled away turquoise hues hard, "What are you worried about? _Who _are you worried about?"

Kagome was quiet.

She pulled away from and sat up, the sheet falling to her waist and revealing her naked torso, "No one. Everyone. _You._"

He looked away from her and closed his eyes. "I can take care of us now. I was young then… too young."

Kagome's eyes were soft when she looked at him, "We both were."

Shippo turned to him and there was a sorrow within his eyes that made Kagome ache with hatred for what the Volturi had done to him, to her, and what she had become, "I love you, Kagome."

The miko leaned forward and pressed her lips to his before solemnly whispering, "I know."

Kagome moved from the bed and to the bathroom, Shippo watching her forlornly from where he sat.

The love they had was not of passionate people _in _love that were meant to be.

No.

Kagome and Shippo had a love of shared pain, born of desperation, and things better left unsaid.

And Shippo? He was content to leave it that way.

Because love knew no bounds and he would tear through heaven and hell had she given him the slightest inclination to do so.

Watching as flames filled his hands – he had the power to do it too.

.

Edward brushed a hand through Bella's dark brown locks and breathed in her scent. She woke sleepily staring at him and after a moment or two her lips pursed angrily. Edward sighed when she rolled away from him and off of the guest bed that she had made her own for the time being. He watched her get dressed into her everyday clothing with a grumble here and there. She had never really been a morning person and he couldn't help the small smirk flow onto his lips.

She headed to the door and stopped, hand on the handle, "Where did you go yesterday?" Bella asked softly, curiously as she turned to look at him. "You were gone for a while…"

_His tongue on pale flesh that tasted of rain._

_His lips caressing a neck that was not Bella's._

_His hands groping and gripping a woman that was not the woman before him now._

_Kouga's voice, "There is something about her, ain't there?"_

Edward closed his eyes and looked away from her just a moment before turning back, a smile on his forever-young features, "I went hunting."

Bella turned completely and glared, "I heard you attacked Kagome."

The emotion fell away from Edward's features and after a moment, "It was a brief attack but I was able to control myself… no worries."

Her voice was soft with anger, "You weren't going to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry needlessly."

_And there was a lot to worry about. _

Bella accepted the answer and waked up to him, pressing her lips to his forehead before walking away, "I'm sorry I'm still angry… but you need to understand… I don't want to lose you and I refuse to age alone."

That said she walked from the room and straight into Kagome whom was exiting her bedroom. The ningen bounced off the miko as the miko braced herself against the wall. A scowl worked onto Kagome's features as she blatantly growled, "Watch where you are going."

Kouga exited the bathroom and help Bella to her feet and smirked over at Kagome, "Someone's grouchy! Did the kit suck in bed last night?"

Shippo growled as he exited the bedroom and soon there was a small 'party' in the hall, "Shut up, asshole. I'll have you know my prowess in bed is none of concern!"

Kagome clucked her tongue, "Kitsune _are _the best form of lover." She mused lightly.

Kouga scowled as Bella looked between the three, "Seriously, Kagome. I can't believe I lost to a _kit_."

Kagome shook her head at the wolf, "You were good too!"

The ookami crossed his arms over his chest, "Good? _Just good_?"

Sighing Kagome sidled up to the ookami and pressed her lips to his neck, "More than good, Kouga…" she purred softly. "It was so long ago and yet I can distinctly remember every single piece of that night – especially the howling."

Kouga pulled away, eyes dark with an emotion that Bella couldn't identify though lust lingered within his cool blue depths, "Don't _do _that, woman. Ayame will have my head!"

Kagome shrugged, "You'll live – I'll reattach it."

Shippo walked away with a bark of laughter as Kouga followed with a grumble and crimson blush staining his features and after a moment, Bella finally understood, "You slept with _both _of them?"

Kagome arched a brow unaware of Edward listening from the bed, "You are such a child. No shit, Bella. Honestly – you know people sleep with each other. I just happened to keep the people I have bedded around."

It was moments like that, that both Edward and Bella were made aware just how old Kagome was when she used terminology like 'bedded'.

Carlisle walked up the stairs and sent a quick smile to the two women, "I heard raised voices."

There was a cruel smirk on Bella's lips when she perkily called out, "We were talking about Kagome's conquests!"

Carlisle blinked once and looked down at the slip of a Japanese girl. He tilted his head to the side and narrowed cool, tawny hues at her, "Conquests?" Kagome let out a wordless scream and threw up her hands as she stomped away, "Wait! You're too young to be having conquests!"

The last thing Bella and Edward heard before the door slammed was a shout of, "_Dammit! I'm older than you!"_

Bella happily laughed.

Edward merely shook his head at the childish antics.

.

She was on the phone again – pacing back and forth outside as the sun shown brilliantly off her pale flesh and ebony locks. Edward watched her with an emptiness in his eyes that was more predatory then observatory. Lips pursed he clenched his fingers into his fists as he tightened his arms across his chest. _What is it about this damnable human woman, _he silently thought as he watched her shout into her cell. _Powerful. Beautiful. Yet her attitude is horrendous and her actions monstrous but that doesn't stop the monster inside me from calling out to her. _

Edward knew he was soulless and damned and none could ever tell him otherwise however he believed that he retained some of his humanity as he did not feed from humans but rather from animals. Yet... being around her made him feel the need to throw those last vestiges of human self away. How could a small woman do that? His control was hard won and the only thing that made him better than the damnable Volturi and all the other vampires with their crimson hues. He was _better _them… or so he liked to think. The actions of the prior day made him rethink his principals. He watched a few moments more and then was surprised to see the miko scream and toss the phone into the forest.

He arched a brow as she stomped back inside, rummaged around in a cabinet drawer and produced another phone identical to the last and headed outside. She stopped just outside the door and glared at him heavily, cerulean orbs narrowed and her face turned into a pretty scowl, "You need something or is watching people a pass time for you?"

Edward grinned, "People watching is something all vampires do."

She scoffed and stomped away and was back on her phone screaming into the little device, far enough way that he couldn't hear her. She was an amusing woman, frightening, but amusing. He watched from the door as Alice and Jasper came from the surrounding foliage having probably just fed. Jasper caught sight if the small Japanese woman and pushed Alice to head inside. Alice gazed at the vampire and the direction he was looking and frowned. Reluctantly she headed toward the door, her thoughts stark within Edward's head.

_Such an odd woman… how can I trust a woman without a future to see? And Jasper! I don't understand… _

She entered the kitchen and her tawny hues flickered over to Edward briefly before she walked away, not wanting to see Jasper becoming close to the crueler female but Edward knew… oh he _knew _that Kagome and Jasper were more alike than any had anticipated. The forever-teen watched as Jasper walked toward Kagome whom just finished successfully stomping on her new phone. Jasper's grin was easy coming when he looked at the miko and the miko merely stared. Their lips moved and then they turned away from one another and walked several feet away. They turned back and waited on opposite ends of the ground. Shippo walked up behind Edward munching on an apple and lightly hummed.

"This is going to be interesting." He murmured and called out, "Kouga! Kagome's about to spar!"

Edward looked at the kitsune as the ookami came from upstairs, tail swishing behind him in excitement, "Man I wish Ginta and Hakkaku were here! We'd have a betting pool right now."

"What? She's going to spar Jasper?" Edward inquired as he turned his gaze out the window, "Why does the call for excitement?"

Shippo snorted as Kouga rolled his eyes, "Watching Kagome fight is like watching Divinci painting a masterpiece. Kagome was trained by the _best _out world has to offer. It's like liquid in motion." The younger youkai supplied helpfully.

He had attacked Kagome but she had just evaded him and he couldn't help the curiosity that filled him as Jasper leapt. In shocking display of brute force Jasper brought his right hand in a fist and aimed for her cheek. Kagome was able to bring her head back to escape the blow and bring her right foot in a swift round house kick to Jasper's chest. Edward's eyes widened as the vampire staggered back. Kagome didn't allow him a moment to breathe and brought her left hand under Jasper's chin giving an upper cut that the vampire could not avoid. He brushed the blow off and used speed that Kagome despite her training would never acquire. Edward's lips pursed when she was abruptly pressed to the ground Jasper on top of her, teeth bared. His legs held her own and his hands had her arms and it seemed like the short match would go to Jasper.

At least until silver filled cerulean hues and with explosion of light Jasper was thrown off the miko. Angrily she got to her feet as Jasper shook off the effects of what had just occurred. Blows were exchanged and blocked as they danced around one another, Kagome's fighting style quick and even and Edward was inclined to agree that it was like watching liquid in motion. Minutes passed and finally with a cry Kagome brought a glowing silver leg to Jasper's temple that had him down on his knees. The miko's hand was on his throat as some words were exchanged.

The two brushed themselves off and bowed to one another.

And Edward frowned.

She was surely a scary thing.

She turned to the window then and her silver lit orbs were on him and the smirk on her lips was confident.

Her mental barriers went down for just a moment and he was pulled inside her mind.

_I played with you before Edward and next time it will be your death. _

And after watching her move – he was inclined to agree.

But the darker part of him growled and accepted an unmade challenge.

Then the mental barriers of hers went up and he was kicked from her mind viciously enough that his head slightly throbbed.

It was at that precise moment Alice came stumbling down the stairs frantically calling, "We have a problem!" her fae like features were scrunched in partial fear, "The Volturi know we're here and they are _not _happy." She turned her face to gaze out the window at the miko that was healing minor cuts and bruises that Jasper had delivered to her person. "She did something to them before and they are not please we're with her…" Carlisle heard her frantic words and came from the living room with Esme.

He was calm when he asked, "What did you see?"

Alice clenched her hands, "_It rained blood, Carlisle… it rained blood._"

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Sorry it took so long guys D: I such but I give you this to make up for it all :3 So Edward snapped first because Kagome just brings out that inner animal. WOOT! Next chapter we may find out what happened with Kagome and the Volturi and where her hatred stems from. I had fun delving into the darker aspect of Kagome – it's a fun thing to do and I love how much you guys like it as well! Leave me loveee! I'll try and updates faster guys! OH! I also have a facebook page on my profile. Go like it. I'll be providing updates from there! :3


End file.
